In recent years, a demand for high-speed communication is abruptly increased, and research and development relating to high-speed large capacity information transfer are in progress. Among others, speeding-up of the electronic devices such as semiconductor devices which receive and transmit an optical signal by using an optical communication apparatus has received widespread attention. In other words, souping-up and speeding-up of the optical signal by the electronic device have been researched and developed as a subject for improving a transmission capacity.
Examples of the electronic component mounting package for the electronic device as described above include a configuration including, for example, a housing which accommodates an electronic component, a flexible substrate connected to a side wall of the housing and a lead pin which electrically connects the electronic component and the flexible substrate.